Far Away
by Beautiful Trix
Summary: I will stop breathing if I couldn't see you anymore.' Pansy bit her lip. 'I guess you will have to stop breathing.' she told him scornfully.


Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or the song. The song belongs to Nickel Back

* * *

The Parkinsons' ball was that night. Draco was going to attend. It was the last ball before the final battle which was going to be the next day. Draco didn't really want to attend but his mother pleaded with him. She didn't want to go alone. So he reluctantly agreed to be his mother's date. There was a lot of reasons why he didn't want to go. One was that he wanted to prepare for the final battle. The second was that he didn't want to see Pansy. The two had a nasty break up. It was only two months ago. He came to visit her at Parkinson Manor. It was raining that day. 

He had walked in and she ran to him. She kissed him tenderly. He held back tears as he told her to move on. He left quickly. She ran after him. He told her again that it was over. He got into the carriage and pulled away. He looked back and saw her standing in the rain. The water mixed with her tears. Draco and his mother walked into the ball. His mother found Mrs. Parkinson and the two started talking. Draco left his mother's side and walked around the room. That was when he saw her. She was standing by her friends. She was wearing a long white gown. Her long black hair was piled onto her head. 

_**This time, this place  
Misused, mistakes  
too long, too late,  
who was I to make you wait.**_

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Narcissa Malfoy whispered into her son's ear. 

Draco jumped. "I-I can't." he stuttered. 

"And why not?" Narcissa asked. 

Draco didn't reply. He inhaled deeply. 

_**Just one chance,  
Just one breath**_

Narcissa continued to gaze at her son. 

Draco shook his head. "She wouldn't give me the time of day." he replied. 

"You'll never know unless you try." she told him with a small smile. 

_**Just in case there's just one left.**_

Draco shook his head again. "She hates me for what I've done." he told his mother sternly.

"Just go talk to her." Narcissa urged her son. 

"And what would you like me to say?" Draco snapped at her. His gray eyes becoming livid. 

"How you feel." Narcissa answered back. Her son's anger not affecting her at all. 

_**Cause you know,  
you know, you know**_

_**That I love you.  
I have loved you along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing  
if I don't see you anymore.**_

Draco sighed and walked over to Pansy and her friends. He recognized them as Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode. "Pansy." he greeted her with a smile. 

"Malfoy." she greeted back. Her voice was as cold as ice. 

"How are you?" he asked awkwardly.

"Okay." she replied. "And you?"

"I'm fine." he answered. 'Well this conversation isn't working.' Draco thought. 

**_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance_**

"Well, I was just wondering." Draco went on. He went down on his knees. "If the most beautiful woman would dance with me?" 'Your pride is shot.' he thought bitterly to himself. 

Pansy narrowed her eyes. Daphne and Millicent hit her. They nodded to Draco. Pansy sighed. "Oh alright." she agreed reluctantly. 

'God bless Daphne and Millicent.' Draco thought happily. Draco took Pansy's hand. 

_**Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand.**_

Draco lead Pansy to the dance floor. A slow song started and the two started to dance. He spun her around and around. She always came back to him. Draco wished that the song would play for hours. But it didn't. 

**_I'd give it all.  
I'd give for us.  
Give anything but I won't give up.  
Cause you know,  
you know, you know._**

Pansy pulled from him when the song came to an end.

"Can we talk?" Draco asked her. 

Pansy glared at him. "About what?" she snapped. "You got your dance." 

"Please." Draco pleaded. 

Pansy sighed and the two left the dance floor. They walked outside into the gardens. 

"What do you want?"Pansy snapped at him.

She turned to look at him and his lips met hers. She pulled away.

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled. 

"I love you." he told her. "I have always loved you." 

"You left me." she told him quietly. Tears filled her chocolate brown eyes. 

"And I am sorry. I just didn't want you to get hurt. I miss you. I keep dreaming that you'll be with me." 

The tears fell from her eyes. "You really hurt me." she yelled at him. 

Draco blinked back the tears. "I know." he replied softly. "But I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I will stop breathing if I couldn't see you anymore." 

Pansy bit her lip. Tears were flooding down her cheeks. Draco reached out his hand to touch her but she pulled away. 

"I guess you will have to stop breathing." she told him scornfully. She turned and ran back up to the house. 

**_That I love you  
I have loved you along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing  
if I don't see you anymore._**

Pansy's words ran through his head as he got his death eater robes on. He couldn't get them out of his mind. Voldemort came in and ordered them all out silently. Draco joined the front lines with his friends. The same thought was running through all their minds. They probably wouldn't make it back. The death eaters saw the aurors march up. Draco waved his wand and the battle began. 

_**So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know.**_

Hours and hours went by. The battle became bloodier and bloodier by each passing minute. Finally, by dawn, the next day, the battle was over. Lord Voldemort was destroyed. Along with thousands of people. Each side had suffered heavy losses. Along with the aurors, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Remus Lupin were dead. With the death eaters, his aunt Bellatrix, his father, and tons of his school friends lay slain on the ground. Hundreds were wounded. Draco among them. Ministry officials were first on the scene. They took all the wounded to St. Mungo's. Draco had to undergo intense surgery. As he was getting operated on, he dreamt of Pansy. 

**_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay._**

Draco was lying in a hospital bed. He was in recovery. The door opened and a woman with long black hair walked in. Draco sat up fast. "Pansy." he cried. 

She smiled at him and walked over to the bed. "Lay down." she ordered. He obeyed. "You had me worried sick." she cried. Tears started to fill her eyes. 

"Why?" Draco asked sheepishly. 

"I thought you weren't going to make it." she answered. "I couldn't let you die without telling you something." 

_**Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say**_

"Tell me what?" Draco asked. 

Pansy smiled and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "I love you." she said. "I have always loved you. And I forgive you for leaving me. So you better keep breathing because I'm not leaving you anymore." 

Draco smiled at her. 

Tears fell down Pansy's face. "You better hold on to me and never let me go." 

Draco, for once in his life, cried freely. He kissed her lips. "I love you." he said. 

"I love you too." she said back. 

_**That I love you  
I have loved you along.  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long.  
So keep breathing  
Cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me  
And never let me go.**_  



End file.
